


Penelope

by swiswaiso



Series: Tony DiNozzo Undercover Marine (deutsch) [4]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: AU, F/M, No Slash, Romance, kompetenter kluger Tony, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiswaiso/pseuds/swiswaiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony, es ist etwas geschehen." JJ klang den Tränen nahe. "Es ist Penelope. Sie ist erschossen worden. "<br/>Übersetzung von baconandegg "Tony DiNozzo Undercover Marine" Story Nr.:4 Penelope</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penelope

**Author's Note:**

> Übersetzung von baconandegg "Tony DiNozzo Undercover Marine" Story Nr.:4 Penelope

_zwei Monate nach "Eine zufällige Arbeitsplatz Beziehung" (acht Monate, nachdem sie sich trafen)._

Tony grinste zufrieden, als Gibbs ihren Verdächtigen _überzeugte_ den Mord an seiner Ex-Freundin zu gestehen. Fall abgeschlossen! Endlich würde er einen Tag frei haben. Dies war der fünfte Fall, den sie in zwei Wochen abgeschlossen hatten und Gibbs hatte ihnen ein langes Wochenende versprochen, wenn sie es schafften, den Fall vor Freitag zu schließen.

Zwar wurde es knapp, es war 23:30 am Donnerstag Abend.

"Wie geht es?", fragte McGee als er den Beobachtungsraum eintrat.

"Er hat das Geständnis unterzeichnet." Tony sagte ihm.

"Ja!" McGee grinste.

"Special Pläne, McGeek?", fragte Tony mit Grinsen. "Ein Tag mit einer speziellen Ork vielleicht? Oder hast du dich Richtung Oger bewegt. "

McGee funkelte ihn an. "Nein, meine Schwester kommt übers Wochende."

"Ah." Tony schoss seinem Kollegen einen Blick mit offensichtlich vorgetäuschter Sympathie zu "Schade. Ich bin sicher, der Oger wird schrecklich enttäuscht sein. "

McGee stolzierte aus dem Zimmer.

Tony lachte bevor er überrascht die Augenbrauen hob, als sein Telefon klingelte. Wer würde ihn so spät anrufen? Er überprüfte Sie die Anrufer-ID, warum würde JJ ihn so spät anrufen?

"DiNozzo." Er ging aus Rücksicht auf den Schalltechnikers sofort ans Telefon.

"Tony, es ist etwas geschehen." JJ klang den Tränen nahe.

"Was ist los?" Tony schritt aus dem Beobachtungsraum und in Richtung Treppenhaus.

"Es ist Penelope. Sie ist angeschossen worden. "

"Was?", Fragte Tony automatisch. "Wie?"

Er hatte die FBI-Computer-Technikerin noch nie getroffen, aber JJ sprach viel über sie.

"Wir wissen es nicht."

"Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Tony sanft.

"In der Chirurgie." sagte JJ ihm, und im selben Atemzug. "Sie wissen nicht, ob sie es schafft."

Tony verzog das Gesicht in Sorge, als JJ zu weinen begann.

"Gibt es etwas, was ich tun kann?", fragte Tony.

"Ich weiß es nicht." JJ schluchzte. "Ich denke nicht. Ich denke, wir haben alles abgedeckt. Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich tun soll. Es ist Penelope! "

Tony fuhr mit der Hand durch die Haare in Frustration. Er wollte ins Krankenhaus eilen, um JJ trösten, während sie wartete, aber er konnte nicht. Es würde seine Cover brechen.

"Ich weiß, mein Schatz."

"Was, wenn sie stirbt?" fragte JJ schluchzend. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich damit umgehen könnte."

"Doch, du könntest." sagte Tony. "Aber es hat keinen Sinn, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen.“

JJ schnüffelte. "Ich weiss aber…"

"Kein, aber.", unterbrach Tony. "Tief durchatmen." Der Klang von JJ‘s tiefen Atemzügen reiste durch das Telefon.

"Gut. Nun wo ist Dein Team?" fragte er.

"Sie sind alle im Wartezimmer." sagte JJ. "Ich sagte ihnen, ich brauchte etwas frische Luft."

"Soll ich zu Dir kommen?" Tony angeboten.

"Aber Dein Cover." JJ protestiert.

"Vergiss es. Du bist wichtiger. "

JJ schwieg eine Weile. "Du bist so ein guter Mann, Tony."

"Ist das ein Ja?« Tony wusste nicht, auf welche Antwort er gehofft hatte. Wenn sie ihn haben wollte, würde er gehen - und wahrscheinlich sein Cover auffliegen lassen. Wenn sie ihn dort nicht wollte, gut, das heißt herumsitzen, wissend, dass sie aufgeregt und er nicht in der Lage war, etwas dagegen zu tun.

"Nein!" JJ lehnte ab. "Aber danke."

"Lasse mich wissen, wenn Du Deine Meinung änderst." sagte Tony.

"Das werde ich." JJ schnüffelte erneut. "Würdest Du bitte an diesem Wochenende bei mir zu Hause bleiben? Ich weiß nicht, wann ich nach Hause kommen, aber zu wissen, dass Du dort bist ... "Sie brach ab.

"Sicher", stimmte Tony schnell. "Oder Du könntest zu mir kommen. Es ist näher am Krankenhaus."

"Du hast nur ein Einzelbett." zeigte JJ auf.

Tony lächelte. "Eigentlich habe ich mir in der vergangenen Woche eine Queen-Bett gekauft. Ich dachte, es war an der Zeit. "

"Wow." JJ klang, als würde sie durch ihre Tränen lächelnd. "Dann, ja, bitte. Ich weiß aber nicht wann ich da sein werde. "

"Mach dir keine Sorgen." Tony sagte ihr. "Ich habe die nächsten drei Tage frei. So, wann immer es für Dich passt"

"In Ordnung. Danke. "JJ seufzte. "Vielleicht sollte ich zurückgehen."

"Lass mich wissen, wenn ich etwas tun kann um zu helfen." wies Tony sie an. "Ich liebe dich."

"Liebe dich auch."

-

Tony legte sein Buch nieder und streckte sich mit einem Gähnen bevor er sein Handy erneut checkte. Es waren 24 Stunden her seit JJ ihn angerufen hatte, aber außer einer SMS um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass Penelope durchkommen würde, hatte er nichts mehr von ihr gehört.

Er war nicht überrascht. Wenn einer vom Gibbs-Team angeschossen worden wäre, würden sie das Büro wahrscheinlich für Wochen nicht verlassen dürfen - oder bis der Schütze erwischt wurde. Aber trotzdem, JJ war gerade von einem Fall in Florida zurück und sie würde müde sein.

Tony seufzte und stand auf, bevor er in seinen Küchenbereich ging, um sich noch einen Tee zu machen. Es war wunderbar, frei zu haben. In der Lage sein, ein Buch zu lesen, etwas zu trinken, das nicht Kaffee war, zu schlafen.

Er musste bald ins Bett zu gehen, JJ oder nicht JJ. Es hatte keinen Sinn, die ganze Nacht aufzubleiben nur für den Fall.

Tony nahm seinen Tee zu seinem Stuhl zurück und nahm sein Buch wieder auf. Er hatte kaum eine halbe Seite gelesen, als er einen Schlüssel im Schloss hörte.

Grinsend - es gab nur eine andere Person als seinen Vermieter, die einen Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung hatte, ging Tony um JJ umarmen, als sie eintrat.

"Hey.", murmelte er in ihr Haar.

"Hey." JJ schmolz in seine Umarmung und sie standen dort für eine Weile.

Nach ein paar Minuten führte sie Tony zur Couch rüber. "Möchten Du etwas trinken?"

"Peppermint?", fragte JJ, in den Stuhl sinkend und streifte ihre Schuhe ab, damit sie ihre Füße unter seine stecken konnte.

"Mit Zitrone, oder pur?", fragte Tony aus dem Küchenbereich.

"Pur." JJ antwortete ihm.

Als er mit dem Tee in der Hand zurückkam, sah JJ das Buch, das er gelesen hatte.

"Du liest über Profiling?", fragte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Tony gab ihr das Getränk und setzte sich neben sie. "Ja, seit ich Dein Team in Aktion beobachtet habe vor ein paar Monaten. Es ist viel wie das, was ich tue, aber zur gleichen Zeit ist es etwas anderes. Ich überlege mir eine Arbeit über die Gemeinsamkeiten und Unterschiede zwischen den Undercover-Fähigkeiten, -Verhaltensweisen und Profiling zu schreiben. Ich denke, wir können voneinander lernen. "

"Cool." JJ nippte an ihrem Tee.

"Wie geht es Penelope?"

JJ zuckte mit den Schultern. "Okay, sie sagen, sie werde in Ordnung kommen. Offenbar, wenn es einen Zentimeter näher an ihrem Herz gewesen wäre, wäre sie tot. "

"Und der Fall?", fragte Tony besorgt.

JJ runzelte die Stirn. "Wir haben nichts. Es scheint ein Zufalls-Raub sein. "

"Das ist zum Kotzen." Tony zuckte zusammen.

"Ja." JJ seufzte und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

"Bist du bereit für etwas Schlaf?", fragte Tony sanft.

"Ja." JJ nickte. "Ich muß in sieben Stunden wieder im Büro sein."

"Auf jeden Fall Zeit für Schlaf dann.", Sagte Tony, nahm das kaum berührte Getränk aus den Händen und stand auf. "Komm, ich habe meine Heizdecke aufgedreht. Das Bett sollte wohlig warm sein. "

JJ lächelte ihn an. "Du bist wundervoll."

"Ich weiß." Tony zwinkerte ihr zu bevor er auf sie zuging. "Ich kaufte einige Schlafanzüge, sie liegen auf dem Bett. Ich werde unsere Tassen aufräumen und komme in einer Minute. "

JJ griff nach seiner Hand um ihn vom Weggehen zu stoppen. "Danke."

Tony lächelte sanft. "Gern geschehen."

"Ich liebe dich so sehr, Tony DiNozzo." JJ küsste ihn sanft. "Ich kann mir mein Leben nicht ohne dich vorstellen."

"Dito." Tony küsste sie zurück, bevor er sie sanft zum Schlafzimmer hinschob. "Hol Dir ein wenig Schlaf, ich werde in einer Minute da sein."

"Bossy". JJ grinste ihn an, noch während sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer bewegt.

Tony lachte. "Was sonst würdest Du von einem Marine Major erwarten? Es ist mein Job bossy zu sein. "

"Gut, dass du dann so gut dabei bist.", lachte JJ.

\- -

JJ starrte auf die mit einer Plane zugedeckte Leiche in der Mitte ihres Büros und wünschte, dass Tony war da. Sie hatte jemanden erschossen. Jemanden getötet.

Es war nicht, dass sie es bereut. Sie hatte jedes Wort, dass sie Penelope erzählt hatte gemeint, sie hatte es getan, um ihre Familie zu schützen. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie nicht überwältigt fühlen würde.

"Ich brauche deine Waffe." Hotch unterbrach ihre Gedanken.

"Ich weiß." JJ platzierte die Pistole auf dem Schreibtisch neben ihr. Es war Vorschrift.

"Sie sollten sie morgen wieder bekommen." sagte Hotch zu ihr. "Es ist keine Frage, dass Sie das Richtige getan haben."

"Ich weiß." JJ nickte.

"Sind Sie in Ordnung?" Hotch klang besorgt.

JJ schleppte ihren Blick von Battlle’s Leiche um Hotch’s Blick zu begegnen. "Es geht mir gut. Ich glaube, ich brauche nur etwas Zeit, um es zu verarbeiten. "

Hotch starrte sie für einen Moment an, und versuchte offensichtlich, sie zu profilen. "In Ordnung. Möchten Sie etwas Zeit freinehmen? "

JJ überlegte das kurz, bevor den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein, aber ich könnte ein frühes Mittagessen nehmen. Ich könnte etwas frische Luft brauchen. "

"In Ordnung, nehmen Sie sich ein paar Stunden, wenn Sie sie brauchen." sagte Hotch zu ihr.

"Danke, Hotch.", JJ lächelte ihn an, bevor sich vom Schreibtisch wegdrückte, an dem sie gesessen hatte.

Gerade als sie den Aufzug betreten wollte, hörte sie Rossis Stimme hinter sich. "JJ".

"Ja?" JJ stellte sich zwischen den Türen des Aufzugs, damit sie nicht schließen konnte. "Bist du okay?" Rossi sah sie genauso besorgt an wie Hotch.

"Mir geht es gut." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Ich brauche nur etwas frische Luft."

Rossi sah nicht überzeugt aus. "Okay, aber wenn Sie reden wollen ..."

"Danke." JJ nickte dankbar bevor sie die Aufzugstüren sich schließen ließ.

Sie wusste, mit wem sie reden wollte - Tony. Er wusste immer genau, was er sagen sollte, und es war nicht so, dass er nicht mit dem Thema vertraut war. Sie hoffte nur, dass er Zeit hatte.

JJ schaffte es gerade so bis sie aus dem Gebäude war, bevor sie Tony Nummer wählte.

"Hier spricht Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo.", antwortete Tony, er war offensichtlich mit seinen Kolleginnen und Kollegen.

"Es ist JJ." sagte sie, als sie begann in Richtung der Navy Yard zu gegen. "Ich erschoss ihn. Den Kerl, der Penelope erschossen hat. Ich schoss ihm in den Kopf. "

"Nun", Tony hielt inne, "Uh, nur eine Sekunde.« Es entstand eine Pause. "Hey, Boss. Kann ich eine Pause machen? Wichtiger Telefonanruf. "

JJ konnte nicht hören, was Gibbs antwortete, aber es war offensichtlich eine positive Antwort, denn das nächste, was sie hörte, war Tony dankte seinem Chef.

"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Tony ihr ein paar Sekunden später.

"Ich weiß es nicht." gab JJ an. "Überwältigt. Ich habe noch nie jemanden getötet. "

"Völlig verständlich." Tony sagte, und sie konnte den Aufzug pingen hören. "Bist Du im Büro?"

"Nein, ich sagte Hotch ich brauche frische Luft."

"Wie lange hast Du Zeit?", fragte Tony.

"Er sagte, ich könnte ein paar Stunden nahmen." seufzte JJ.

"Wir treffen uns auf halbem Weg?" bot Tony an.

"Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagst." gestand JJ. "Ich habe bereits begonnen, zu Fuß in die Deine Richtung zu gehen."

Tony lachte leise. "Wie habt Ihr den Kerl gefangen?"

Es dauerte den größten Teil des Fußmarsches zu Tony um die Geschichte erzählen. Darüber, wie sie erkannt hatten, dass es eine gezielter Anschlag war und nicht eine zufälliger Raub. Über die neuen Dinge, die sie über Penelope gelernt hatte und wie sie das zu Jason Clarks Schlacht geführt hatte, aber nicht rechtzeitig um seinen Zutritt zum die FBI-Gebäude zu verhindern. Wie der Serienmörder eine Pistole an den Kopf eines FBI-Agenten gehalten hatte und wie Hotch und Rossi ihn lange genug abgelenkt hatten, um JJ in Position zu bringen und den Schuss zu machen.

"Du muss eine recht ordentliche Schützin sein." kommentiert Tony. "Ich bin beeindruckt."

JJ lachte leicht, erstaunt wie viel besser sie schon fühlte. "Ich bin eine verdammt gute Schützin, viel Dank auch."

"Ich gebe den Fehler zu." Tony‘s Grinsen war hörbar. "Ich kann dich jetzt sehen."

JJ schaute auf, suchte schnell nach Tonys Gesicht. Als sie es fand legte sie den Hörer auf und rannte auf ihn zu.

"Hey." Tony umarmte sie fest und küsste sie auf den Kopf.

"Hey." JJ dachte, sie könnte so den ganzen Nachmittag zu stehen bleiben. Sie fühlte sich immer so sicher und komfortabel in Tonys Armen.

"Wie fühlst du dich?" Tony wiederholte die Frage die er zu Beginn des Gesprächs gestellt hatte.

"Viel besser." sagte JJ ihm. "Danke."

"Jederzeit, mein Schatz." Tony sagte ihr herzlich. " Möchtest Du in eine bestimmtes Café zum Mittagessen gehen?"

JJ schüttelte den Kopf gegen die Brust Tonys. "Nein."

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis JJ bereit dazu war Tony‘s Umarmung zu verlassen, und selbst dann war sie froh, als er nach ihrer Hand griff.

"So, das Mittagessen?", Fragte Tony.

"Uh," JJ sah sich um. "Wie wäre es mit diesem Platz? Türkisch hört sich gut an. "

"In Ordnung." Tony lächelte sie an.

Nachdem sie ihre Bestellung an die Kellnerin gegeben, JJ fuhr mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Danke dafür."

"Jederzeit." Tony sagte ihr ernst. "Ich weiß, wie rau es sein kann."

"Wann war Dein erstes Mal?", fragte JJ.

"Ich war noch ein Kind." Tony sagte ihr. "Es war mein erstes Jahr im aktiven Dienst und ich war Undercover in Kolumbien. Meine Auftrag war es, mich in der Hierarchie einer der lokalen Drogenbanden hoch zu arbeiten. "

"Was ist passiert?", fragte JJ.

Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du kannst Dich in dieser Art von Umgebung nicht nach oben bewegen indem Du dem Chef ein paar Kekse bäckst. Zwei Wochen, nachdem ich es geschafft hatte, mich einer der Banden anzuschließen, erwischten sie ein Mitglied einer ihren Rivalen beim herumschleichen und beschlossen, es wäre ein guter Test für mich. "

"Sie haben Dich ihn erschießen lassen?"

Tony lachte humorlos. "Nein, sie haben mir ein Messer in die Hand gedrückt und mir befohlen, loszulegen. Ich konnte nicht ablehnen, sie hätten mich auch getötet. Außerdem brauchte ich etwas, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. "

"Was hast du getan?", fragte JJ in Sorge.

"Sagen wir einfach, dass ich sie sehr beeindruckt habe.", sagte Tony leise. "Das Schlimmste war, dass ich immer noch undercover war. Ich bin nicht rausgeholt worden für weitere drei Monate, also habe ich nicht wirklich die Chance bekommen zu trauern. Bis ich rausgeholt wurde, habe ich noch viel Schlimmeres machen müssen. "

"Oh." JJ starrte Tony an. "Das klingt schrecklich. Wie hast Du das bewältigt? "

Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich grub mich in den Charakter. Meine Auftrag war es der Kerl sein, und ich tat es um mein Land zu schützen. Dann kam ich nach Hause, verbrachte ein paar Monate in der Therapie, arbeitet alles durch, und dann wurde in den Irak geschickt. "

JJ seufzte. "Wie bist du damit umgegangen?"

Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie ich schon sagte, es war mein Job, und ich wusste, dass ich Menschen damit beschütze. Genau wie es Deine Aufgabe war, Battle heute zu erschießen. Es war Deine Aufgabe, und Du hast Menschen beschützt. "

„Richtig.“ JJ nickte langsam. "Ist es schlimm, dass ich wünschte, ich hätte es nicht tun müssen?"

"Nein!" Tony lächelte. "Das unterscheidet Dich von ihm oder einem der anderen Menschen, die Dein Team fängt. Ich hasse es immer noch jedes Mal, wenn ich jemanden töten muss. Ich hasse es zu tun, ich hasse es, wenn ich in diese Position gebracht werde. "

JJ nickte wieder und lächelte dann zum Dank als die Kellnerin ihr Mittagessen brachte. "Das macht Sinn."

" Aber es tut mir leid, dass Du es tun hast müssen." Tony sagte ihr ernst.

\- -

Es war gerade gegen eins, als JJ ins Büro zurückkehrte, und sie strebte nach Hotch‘s Büro.

"JJ." rief Morgan von seinem Schreibtisch, und stoppte sie.

"Hey." JJ ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. "Wie geht‘s Penelope?"

Morgan grinste. "Frustriert wieder im Krankenhaus zu sein, aber froh, dass es vorbei ist."

"Ja." JJ verstand das. "Ich auch."

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Morgan.

"Ja.", JJ‘s Antwort entsprach viel mehr der Wahrheit, als die für Hotch und Rossi früher an diesem Tag. "Es geht mir gut."

"Guter Schuss, nebenbei."

"Danke." JJ grinste. "Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Hotch, ich laß ihn wissen, dass ich wieder da bin." "Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht." sagte Morgan ernst zu ihr.

"Ich auch." JJ lächelte.

Hotch war in seinem Büro und lächelte, als er JJ sah. "Wie geht es Ihnen?"

"Mir geht es gut." sagte JJ ernst. "Ich brauchte nur Zeit um es zu verarbeiten."

"Sie haben das Richtige getan." sagte Hotch zu ihr.

"Ich weiß." JJ lächelte ihn an. "Es war nur ein kleiner Schock."

Hotch musterte sie. "In Ordnung. Ich habe einige Formulare auf Ihrem Schreibtisch, die Sie ausfüllen müssen. "

"Danke." JJ bewegte sich, um den Raum zu verlassen.

"JJ." Hotch hielt sie auf.

"Ja?"

"Wenn Sie jemals jemand brauchen, um darüber zu sprechen, ich stehe zur Verfügung." sagte Hotch ihr herzlich.

"Danke, Hotch.", JJ nickte ihm zu, bevor sie wieder in ihr Büro zurückeilte.


End file.
